The Saiyan Shinigami
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Goku is sent to the soul society to train to become a soul reaper when he dies in his battle with Raditz! Will he still have the power to defeat the villains who wish to harm Earth and its people? Or will he just end up dying again? Adopted by ajsammy8.
1. Chapter 1

**The Saiyan Shinigami Chapter 1- Might of the Soul Reapers**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. The cover image is owned by smsjgoku on deviantart._

_(Goku POV)_

"C'mon Kakarot!" the bald and muscular saiyan yelled to me. "Show us what you've got! We ain't got all day!"

I stared at him, coldly, but stayed silent. I was angrier then I had ever been before. Yamcha. Chiaotzu. Tien. Piccolo. Every one of them was dead. The only ones who were still alive were Krillin and Gohan. 'Dammit,' I thought. 'If only I'd gotten here sooner, I could've saved them. I'm sorry guys. I didn't expect the saiyans to come two days early. We can't bring you back without the dragon balls, but at least I can avenge your deaths.'

"Are you gonna keep us waiting or are you gonna fight!?"

Nappa's yelling snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and said, "You want me?" I pulled out the badge my newest teacher gave me and held it out for everyone to see. They all looked at me with confusion. To them it was just a wooden badge with a skull on it. However, in reality, it was much more than that. I slapped it on my chest, and everybody watched in shock as my soul and living body separated. As soon as my lifeless body hit the ground, I shouted, "THEN, COME AND GET ME!"

"W-what is this!? Vegeta! What are their power levels!?"

The smaller saiyan didn't say a thing as he pressed a button on the device attached to his ear. When it stopped beeping, he grunted. "The Kakarot on the ground no longer has an energy reading. However, the one that's still standing has a power level of 1,576. Pitiful."

"What? It's that low? Darn! This won't be fun at all!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. This is only a fraction of my power. If you wish to see all of my power, then I shall allow you to see it!" I screamed as I began to release more of my spirit energy. A red aura surrounded me, almost as if I was on fire.

The saiyan prince's expression immediately changed as his power scanning device began beeping rapidly. "Unreal... 6,000... 7,000... No, it's over 9..."

I stopped screaming and my aura disappeared. "V-Vegeta!" Nappa yelled. "What did you say his power level was!?"

With an annoyed expression, he took the device off his ear. "It over 9,000, Nappa!" he yelled as he crushed the scouter in his hand.

"9,000!? No way, that's impossible! That can't be right!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you!" I yelled. "I'll have you know that I was trained to be a Soul Reaper for almost a year!"

"What?" Vegeta asked. "Soul Reaper?"

"I don't care what you trained to become! You'll still be dead by the end of this fight! You're nothing compared to me!"

"Hmph. You saiyans sure are prideful, aren't you? Well then, you'd better be ready to lose all that pride! Consider what happens next..." I disappeared from everyone's sight by using the flash step technique. Before they could realize what happened, I reappeared next to the giant saiyan, and cut his arm off with my zanpakuto. While he screamed in pain, I finished my sentence. "...To be poetic justice for what you did to Tien."

* * *

I know what you are all thinking. How could I, Goku, have become a Shinigami? Well, it's quite a tale to be honest. It all started when I died during my fight with Raditz...

* * *

_ONE YEAR AGO_

"Head captain Yamamoto," Kami said. I wasn't completely paying attention, to be honest. Kami just took me here for no reason right after I died. It doesn't exactly make sense. We didn't I just get taken to the afterlife? Cause this surely isn't it. It looks more like a house in a town.

The old man in front of us looked up at us. "Kami," he said. "Why have you come? You never come unless the world of the living is in grave danger."

"Hey, who's the old geezer?" I asked.

"Goku!" Kami screamed at me. Why was he so angry at me? "Do not speak to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that way! He is head captain of all the death gods!"

"Death god? That's kind of ironic (I don't know what that word means but I heard Gohan and Chi Chi say it before, and I just thought that it fit this situation), considering that with his age he looks like he's about to die. Hey! Mr. Yamamoto! Can I call you old man Yama?"

Kami face palmed. "Please forgive him, head captain. Goku isn't very bright."

"Is there any food around here? Cause I'm starving!"

"Kami," old man Yama said. "State your business here at once!"

Kami nodded. "Sir," he said. "The whole planet is in grave danger. Two powerful aliens, known as saiyans, are coming to Earth for the dragon balls. They will no doubt kill all the humans once they have gained them. With that death toll, the amount of hollows would be beyond massive; it would be impossible to defeat them all. These saiyans are very strong. No doubt they equal a captain in terms of power, or may even be stronger."

"The Gotei 13 are forbidden from attacking the living. We cannot do anything about this, and you should already know this."

"Yes, I do. And that is exactly why we need a new warrior. A soul reaper that doesn't have the same restrictions as the 13 Court Guard Squads. A soul reaper who is both living and dead."

"Are you suggesting that the soul reapers give a human their power? That is forbidden as well, may I remind you!"

"That isn't what I am implying at all. What we need is a soul reaper who was dead, but gets revived by Shenron. However, that person must be able to transform at will."

"Exactly what are you saying, guardian of Earth?"

"...I want you to make Goku a Shinigami."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Saiyan Shinigami Chapter 2- The Death of Nappa**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. The cover image is owned by smsjgoku on deviantart._

The saiyan named Nappa glanced at his severed arm, and then at Goku. "You bastard..."

"Don't act as though you don't deserve this. People like you sicken me. How can you kill others without feeling anything?"

"Shut up!" Nappa screamed as he tried to hit Goku with his one remaining fist. "I'm the commander-in-chief of the entire saiyan army! You're nothing compared to me!"

Goku simply hopped in the air and sent an axe-kick to Nappa's head, making the saiyan fall to the ground. "Now you're just dodging my question. Unlike what you just did in response to my attack."

"N-no... This is impossible!"

"It's not impossible. You just weren't prepared to face someone stronger than you."

"You're not stronger than me! You're the weak one!"

"Nappa, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "Calm down! You can't win if you're driven by rage alone!"

The larger saiyan huffed angrily. "Alright. Let's move on to round two. This time I'll tear you apart, Kakarot!"

Goku pointed his Zanpakuto at his foe. "Make your move."

Nappa began to power up. As he did, the ground beneath him broke. Krillen and Gohan watched in horror. "What do you think of this!?"

Goku blankly stared at him. "Is that all?" he asked with no emotion evident in his voice.

"Why you... Don't you dare mock me!" He lifted his one remaining arm, creating a massive explosion below Goku. Before the explosion hit him, he took off into the air. Nappa followed him and the two began exchanging blows. However, while Nappa took damage, Goku took none. Soon Nappa had enough and decided to use his ultimate attack on the soul reaper: the break cannon.

Goku charged up his own energy beam to counter it. A giant dust cloud formed, and when it disappeared, it was revealed that the shinigami had no injuries. "That was a close call..." Goku said.

"This can't be happening... Nobody can survive that attack..."

"Alright, that's it!" Vegeta called out, causing the other two saiyans to look at him. "I've had enough! Nappa, you're done! It's my turn now!"

"B-but Vegeta..."

"Do you dare to question me, Nappa?"

"N-no sir! I'm sorry!" He looked at Goku. "Well, our fights over. Prince Vegeta is going to enjoy killing you slowly Kakarot! He's the only one in the universe who could stop me from ending this right now. He's stronger and faster than me. You're gonna die." As he began to float down, Nappa wondered something to himself. "Now what can I do for fun?"

He spotted Krillen and Gohan.

"I know!" He began to fly towards them.

Goku lifted a finger. "Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō!"

Six beams of light slammed into Nappa from all sides, rendering him immobile. He fell to the ground, landing next to Vegeta. "Damn you!" he screamed. "What did you do to me!? Why can't I move!?"

"It's a kidō spell. The soul reapers use them all the time in combat. You won't be fighting anymore. Not until the spell wears off."

Vegeta smirked sadistically. "Well, there's only one thing that can fix you, Nappa." he grabbed his comrade's arm and threw him into the air.

"Vegeta!" he screeched. "What are you doing!?"

"Perhaps you won't be such a disappointment when you're dead!" He fired an energy beam at him.

As the energy engulfed him, the saiyan screamed in pain and horror. "Vegeta! Why!?" Nappa's body disintegrated, leaving no traces of it behind.

As Vegeta laughed, Gohan and Krillen watched, terrified. "H-how could he...?" Krillen wondered aloud.

"I thought they were friends!" Gohan said.

Vegeta looked at them. "Nappa was a weakling. He didn't deserve to live. So I decided to take his life away." He glanced at Goku. "Kakarot, you do not seem to be surprised at all, unlike those two. Why is that?"

Goku sighed. "It's simple really. My teacher knows what our kind is like in every way. He told me you might do something like this. That is because he was once like you. However, he learned that the path he had chosen was one that would only lead to misery, and eventually stopped. Despite his actions in his previous life, he was allowed to pass on to the soul society. I wonder... Could you do the same?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Never mind. Would you mind if we fought some place else?"

_ONE YEAR AGO_

_(Goku POV)_

I looked down at myself. I was given one of the standard issue soul reaper uniforms, and was now wearing it. The clothes were very comfy and roomy. Even though I would have preferred my gi, this was an acceptable temporary replacement. They even had the symbol from my gi on the back of this, and I got to keep my weighted clothes. What did they call these clothes? Oh yeah! A shihakusho.

Anyways, another soul reaper was bringing me to where my new teacher lived. I can't wait to meet him! Hopefully he's strong! We stopped walking when we reached a certain door. "Goku," the soul reaper said to me. I believe he told me his name was Izuru? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was his name. "The one who will be training you is a captain. He had to take some time out of his busy schedule to do this. While he trains you, his lieutenant will complete all of his paperwork for him. So please have some respect for him."

"Don't worry Izuru. I'll be as respectful as possible."

"Good. I hope so." He knocked on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" someone answered. Strange. Why does he sound so... Familiar?

"I'm lieutenant Izuru Kira from squad 3. I have brought the shinigami you will be training, sir."

I heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "Fine. I'll be right there."

It was only a minute before the door opened and I saw my new teacher. He was... Was I looking into a mirror? This person looked exactly like me! Well, almost exactly like me.

The man closed his eyes and smirked. "So it is true. It's been a very long time since we last saw each other, Kakarot."

My eyes widened. Kakarot. That was my saiyan name. How did this person know my saiyan name? "Do you two know each other?" Izuru asked.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And how do you know my saiyan name?"

"So you don't remember me? Well, most people wouldn't remember someone they met when they were an infant. My name is Bardock, captain of squad 11. I am your father."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Author's Note

Viewers of The Saiyan Shinigami

I regret to inform you that this fanfic is going on an indefinite hiatus. As are my other crossovers, Rising and Monster. This is due to the fact that I already have three other fanfics I must finish before working on any other major ones.

I'm actually considering putting this fic up for adoption, as long as anyone interested agrees to including a few plot points. Those plot points are that Frieza is an advanced arrancar, and Gine is Bardock's lieutenant. That is all I request. You can even make the androids vizards if you want.

That is all I want to tell you. I truly am sorry. I should have started this fic after I was done with my main fanfics, Dragon Ball X, The Chosen Ones, and Team ACKS. I will also be updating my parody fanfics, Death Note Cops, Fullmetal Parodies, and Another Day in Hueco Mundo from time to time too. If anyone is interested in adopting this fic, please PM me!

Sincerely, VorticalFive64.


	4. New author!

My dear readers, I have great and important news! This fanfic has been adopted by another author. That author's name is ajsammy8. ajsammy8 will be the one to write this story from now on. I thank you for your support and hope that you will read ajsammy8's continuation of this crossover!


End file.
